drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
John Williams (compositor)
|lugar de nacimiento= Nueva York, Estados Unidos |fecha de defunción= |lugar de defunción = |imdb = 0002354 }} John Towner Williams (Floral Park, Nueva York, 8 de febrero de 1932) es un compositor y director norteamericano. En una carrera que se extiende durante seis décadas, Williams ha compuesto varias de las más famosas músicas de cine de la historia como "Tiburón", "La Guerra de las Galaxias", "E. T.: El extraterrestre", "Superman", la saga de películas de "Indiana Jones", "Parque Jurásico", "La lista de Schindler", "Memorias de una geisha" o "Harry Potter", entre muchas otras. También ha realizado otros trabajos como la música de olimpiadas, numerosas series de televisión y varias piezas de concierto.Williams ha sido 5 veces ganador del Oscar a la academia, y tiene en su poder 45 nominaciones (teniendo así el récord de ser la persona viva con más nominaciones a dicho premio). Es uno de los compositores más extensamente reconocidos de la música de cine; Ha realizado la banda sonora de más de 100 películas, sin contar la música para televisión. Biografía Nació en 1932 en la ciudad de Nueva York. De formación clásica (Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco le dio clases particulares de composición), aunque, también en cierta medida interesado por la música popular y, en especial, el jazz. Estudió piano de la mano de Rosina Lhévinne en la prestigiosa Escuela de Música Juilliard. Al terminar su formación se trasladó a Los Ángeles y allí orientó su carrera a la música de cine. En sus primeros años trabajó como colaborador musical de personalidades de la música de cine clásico estadounidense, como Bernard Herrmann, Morris Stoloff, Adolph Deutsch, Miklós Rózsa, Alfred Newman y Franz Waxman. Su música va desde la influencia jazzística hasta el sonido sinfónico de grandes orquestas (recuperando los métodos de clásicos del cine como Erich Wolfgang Korngold), pasando por los aires folclóricos o la música más intimista. En los años 1970 ya se desveló como una personalidad original e independiente y empezó una fulgurante carrera en la música para el cine. Es un habitual de la música de películas de aventuras, sobre todo a partir de su colaboración, casi desde sus inicios, con Steven Spielberg (con "Encuentros en la tercera fase" o "Tiburón") y con George Lucas (con la saga de La Guerra de las Galaxias), lo que ayudó a que obtuviera fama en los años 1970 y 1980, no decayendo ésta en los 1990. Actualmente sigue componiendo para el cine, a pesar de que anunció en 1993, tras "La lista de Schindler", que se retiraba. De 1980 a 1993, fue director principal de la Boston Pops Orchestra. Aún mantiene lazos cercanos con los Pops y con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston (BSO), con quien también ha trabajado, especialmente en el Symphony Hall de Boston. A su retiro de la dirección de la Boston Pops, fue designado Conductor Laureado de la Boston Pops; suele dirigir la orquesta algunas veces al año. Así mismo, frecuentemente es director invitado de otras orquestas, como por ejemplo la Filarmónica de Nueva York, la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago y la Filarmónica de Los Ángeles, entre otras. Williams ha hecho caso al consejo que le dieron dos grandes músicos como Bernard Herrmann y Miklós Rózsa para que no sólo compusiera música para el cine sino también música de concierto fuera de la pantalla. Ha compuesto varios trabajos como la "Fanfarria Olímpica" y otras músicas para los Juegos Olímpicos de Los Ángeles (1984) y los Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta (1996). Entre sus obras de música para la sala sinfónica se encuentran varios conciertos (flauta, violín, trompeta, clarinete, tuba, chelo, trompa y fagot). Uno de ellos, el de chelo, fue compuesto gracias la amistad que entabló con el violonchelista Yo Yo Ma en la grabación de su banda sonora para "Siete años en el Tíbet", y se lo dedicó al propio Ma. También es un excelente pianista (en varios temas para películas, incluye pequeños solos, así como un puñado de grabaciones clásicas). Además, interpreta el trombón, la trompeta y el clarinete; no los interpreta tanto como el piano en concierto ni en grabaciones, si bien en la grabación original de la fanfarría de la 20th Century Fox (Alfred Newman, 1954) la parte del trombón es interpretada por él. En su música sinfónica también se puede citar la elegía para chelo y piano (1997) (luego arreglada por él para chelo y orquesta), canciones para soprano y orquesta (1998), Canción por la Paz Mundial (1994, para el Año Nuevo de 1995, a petición de Seiji Ozawa; interpretada por la orquesta Saito Kinen dirigida por Ozawa, con solistas como Isaac Stern y Yo Yo Ma entre otros, todos tocando en simultáneo en diferentes partes del planeta), sinfonietta para ensamble de vientos (1968), Preludio y Fuga (1965), y muchos más. En su carrera cinematográfica ha recibido cuarenta y cinco nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia tanto a la música adaptada, original o a la canción, obteniéndolo en cinco ocasiones. Uno, a la mejor música adaptada en 1971 con El violinista en el tejado, y cuatro más por la mejor música original, Tiburón (1975), La Guerra de las Galaxias (1977), E. T.: El extraterrestre (1982) y La lista de Schindler (1993). Es la persona viva con más nominaciones a estos premios. También ha recibido 4 Globos de Oro y 21 Premios Grammy. La banda sonora de La Guerra de las Galaxias (1977) (que, al igual que las seis bandas sonoras de los seis episodios, fue interpretada por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres y dirigida por Williams) vendió más de 4 millones de copias, haciéndolo uno de los álbumes no-pop más exitosos en la historia de la grabación.http://nyphil.org/programNotes/John%20Williams%20program.pdf Posee títulos honorarios de 14 universidades estadounidenses, entre ellas el Conservatorio de Música de Nueva Inglaterra y la Universidad de Boston. thumb|260px| De izquierda a derecha: Itzhak Perlman, Gabriela Montero, Yo Yo Ma, y Anthony McGill durante la [[Inauguración presidencial de Barack Obama. ]] Su relación con George Lucas y Steven Spielberg ha sido muy frecuente ya que la mayor parte de las bandas sonoras de sus películas han sido creadas por John Williams. También mantiene una estrecha amistad con Seiji Ozawa, Yo Yo Ma e Itzhak Perlman. Williams estuvo casado con la actriz Barbara Ruick desde 1956 hasta la muerte de ella por hemorragia intracerebral, el 3 de marzo de 1974. Juntos, tuvieron tres hijos: Joseph Williams (cantante y compositor), Mark Towner Williams (percusionista) y Jennifer Williams (doctora). Se casó por segunda vez el 21 de julio de 1980 con Samantha Winslow, su actual esposa. Compuso una obra, Air and Simple Gifts, para la ceremonia de asunción de Barack Obama. Dicha obra fue interpretada por Itzhak Perlman, Yo Yo Ma, Gabriela Montero y Anthony McGill. Actualmente se encuentra trabajando en el concierto para arpa y orquesta, y en la banda sonora de "Lincoln" (2009).Jon Burlingame, Artículo, en Variety, 5 de enero de 2009 Sus obras Bandas Sonoras de Cine 1 Sólo tema principal, música original de Nicholas Hooper. 2 Sólo tema principal, música original de John Ottman. 3 Solo el tema principal, musica original de Patrick Doyle. 4 Banda sonora realizada junto con Clint Eastwood. 5 Música adaptada junto a Richard M. Sherman y Robert B. Sherman. 6 Música adaptada. 7 Música adaptada junto a Leslie Bricusse. Juegos Olímpicos Williams ha compuesto la música para 4 Juegos Olímpicos celebrados en los últimos 26 años. Estos son: *"Olympic Fanfare and Theme" – Juegos Olímpicos de Los Ángeles 1984 **Escrito específicamente para la ceremonia de apertura. En una re-edición de 1996, la fanfarria de trompetas inicial fue reemplazada por la canción Bugler's Dream, un tema escrito por Leo Arnaud. Esta versión ha sido usada desde entonces por la NBC para todas sus coberturas olímpicas. *"The Olympic Spirit" – Juegos Olímpicos de Seúl 1988 **Encargado por la NBC Sports para su cobertura televisiva. *"Summon the Heroes" – Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta 1996 **Escrita en conmemoración del centenario de los Juegos Olímpicos modernos. Estrenada el 19 de julio de 1996, la obra destaca por el imperante uso de las secciones de metal y viento y dura aproximadamente seis minutos. *"Call of the Champions" – Juegos Olímpicos de Salt Lake City 2002 Temas para televisión *Para la NBC: **''NBC News - The Mission'' ***''NBC Nightly News'' ***''The Today Show'' ***''Meet The Press'' **''NBC Sunday Night FootballJohn Eggerton, "Are You Ready For Some Gridiron Violins?" in ''Broadcasting & Cable, 30 de agosto de 2006. *''Cuentos asombrosos'' *''Tierra de Gigantes'' *''Perdidos en el espacio'' *''El Túnel del Tiempo'' Conciertos, piezas y otras composiciones orquestales *''Preludio y fuga'' (1965), estrenado el 29 de marzo del mismo año por Los Ángeles Neophonic Orchestra. *''Ensayo para cuerdas'' (1965), estrenado el 6 de diciembre del mismo año por la Sinfónica de Huston, dirigida por André Previn. *''Sinfonietta para ensamble de vientos'' (1968). *''Concierto para flauta y orquesta'' (1969), estrenado en 1981 por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Saint Louis bajo la dirección de Leonard Slatkin. *''Concierto para violín y orquesta'' (1976, rev. 1998), estrenado también en 1981 por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Saint Louis bajo la dirección de Leonard Slatkin. Compuesto en memoria de Barbara Ruick Williams. *''Jubilee 350 Fanfare'' (1980) compuesta para conmemorar el 350.º aniversario de la ciudad de Boston. Estrenada el 21 de septiembre del mismo año por la Boston Pops Esplanade Orchestra bajo la dirección de John Williams. *''Fanfare for a festive occasion'' (1980), dedicada a la Boston Civic Orchestra. *''Concierto para tuba y orquesta'' (1985), estrenado por Chester Schmitz (tubista de la Boston Pops) en su centenario. *''Fanfarría de la Libertad'' (Liberty Fanfare, 1986), compuesta para el centenario de la Estatua de la Libertad, fue estrenada el 4 de julio del mismo año, por la Boston Pops Esplanade Orchestra bajo la dirección de Williams. *''Concierto para clarinete y orquesta'' (1991), grabado por Michele Zukovsky, para quien fue escrito. Clarinet Concerto recording *''Concierto para fagot y orquesta'' (The Five Sacred Trees) (1993), estrenado en el año 1995 por Judith LeClair (solista) y la Filarmónica de Nueva York. *''Concierto para chelo y orquesta'' (1994), estrenado el 7 de julio del mismo año por Yo-Yo Ma (para quien fue compuesto) y la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston, bajo la dirección de John Williams. *''Variaciones sobre el «Feliz cumpleaños» (Variations on "Happy Birthday", 1995), compuesto para los cumpleaños de Itzhak Perlman, Seiji Ozawa y Yo-Yo Ma. Interpretado por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston, bajo la dirección de John Williams. *''Concierto para trompeta y orquesta'' (1996). *''Elegía para chelo y piano'' (1997), posteriormente arreglada para chelo y orquesta (2002). Basada en un tema de Siete años en el Tíbet. *''TreeSong, concierto para violín y orquesta'' (2000). *''Tres piezas para chelo solo'' (2000). *''Heartwood: apuntes líricos para chelo y orquesta'' (2002). *''Concierto for trompa y orquesta'' (2003). Estrenado por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago en noviembre de 2003, con Dale Clevenger como solista. *''Soundings'' (2003), compuesta para el Walt Disney Concert Hall. Estrenada por la Filarmónica de Los Ángeles dirigida por John Williams, el 25 de octumbre del 2003. *''Duo concertante para violín y viola'' (2007). Estrenado en Tanglewood en agosto de 2007. *''Concierto para viola y orquesta'' (2008), se estrenará este año en Boston.Artículo *''Concierto para arpa y orquesta'' ("On Willows and Birches") (2009), en elaboración. Su estreno mundial se realizará el primero de octubre de 2009 por parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston; es un tributo a Ann Hobson Pilot, la arpista principal de dicha orquesta.Nota de Jeremy Eichler, en The Boston Globe, 21 de febrero de 2009 Premios Premios Óscar Premios Globos de Oro Referencias Enlaces externos * *John Williams Fan Network *The John Williams Web Pages *John Williams Composer *Web en español homenaje a John Williams Categoría:Compositores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar a la mejor banda sonora Categoría:Indiana Jones Categoría:Nacidos en 1932 Categoría:Personas vivas